La famille D : Comédie dramatique en un acte
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tout est orchestré avec une banalité écrasante.


Yo !

J'ai fait la nuit en décalé, enfin à moitié, j'avais pas le temps mais les thèmes étaient tous chouettes, et y en avait notamment trois qui dans ma tête faisaient bien sens ensemble : Maman, Dîner, Idiot, et du coup c'est sur ces trois-là.

Bonne lecture !

La famille D.

Comédie dramatique en un acte

« Je fais …

— Il est en année sabbatique. Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

Demyx sourit. À part lui et le spectateur averti, personne sans doute n'a noté la légère amertume qui a piqué dans le sourire de sa mère, qui a encore une fois répondu à sa place. Il secoue la tête. Il le sait : c'est comme ça. À la table de ce dîner sont rassemblés les sempiternels clichés, en chair et en os. Chacun tient son rôle avec application.

« Non. »

Roxas, le cousin de Demyx, refuse la cuisse de poulet qu'on lui propose avec une efficace simplicité. Roxas a quinze ans, et ça fait quinze jours qu'il ne mange plus de viande. Avec ses cheveux blonds ternis par la teinture noire décolorée par sa mère avant de venir, tenus dans des formes improbables sur son crâne par des quantités de gel brillant, ses yeux bleus contourés de noir, son oreille rouge et gonflée par une tentative ratée de piercing clandestin, ses vêtements noir et rouge, sa chaîne ornée d'un squelette autour du cou et ses trois bagues à tête de mort, Roxas a été casté pour jouer « L'adolescent émo ». Trois lignes de texte sur toute la pièce, une seule intonation, une seule expression, un livre entier de monologue intérieur qui commence par « Je me fais chier … » et finit par « , je me fais chier. ».

« Allons, gamin, ça va pas te tuer, déjà que tu es maigre comme un clou ! »

Cid, le père de Roxas, le frère de Larxène, l'oncle de Demyx, rit. Ha, ha, ha. C'est écrit dans le script, c'est ainsi qu'il rit, par trois éclats de voix :

« Ha, ha, ha ! »

Il est assis en face de sa femme, entre sa sœur, à sa gauche, et sa fille, à sa droite. Contenu. Il porte des vêtements bêtement vieux, tâchés de cambouis. Mal rasé, un sourire gras aux lèvres et les épaules tassées, il joue le rôle de « L'oncle homophobe ». Il est aussi raciste et sexiste, évidemment, et toujours avec son rire sympathique en trois temps, Ha, ha, ha !, mais en la présence de Demyx c'est homophobe qui a été retenu comme qualificatif principal.

« Laisse, laisse donc. »

Aerith semble sortie du néant quand elle prononce sa phrase. Ses cheveux sont rassemblées en deux tresses égales en épaisseur et en banalité, lisses, ceintes de rubans assortis à sa robe, à ses pieds deux ballerines blanches à talon plat se baladent sous la table : il faudra attendre la fin du premier plat pour que le spectateur puisse les admirer, quand elle se lèvera pour débarrasser le premier couvert. Sa présence ici est absolument nécessaire, à l'inverse de certains personnages qui ne sont responsables que de leur propre texte, elle est la garante du peu de calme qui permettra à cette soirée de se conclure par « Bonne soirée, le poulet était très bon, embrasse Axel, oui oui on peut conduire. » et non par un meurtre. En deuxième page du texte imprimé, son rôle titre « La femme de Cid », rien de plus. « La gentille » est un personnage type qui n'a pas de nom, qui, systématiquement, se définit par son lien avec un autre et jamais par elle-même. La gentillesse n'a pas de place par défaut : il faut nécessairement qu'un tiers lui en accorde une.

« Ça en fera plus pour les autres, fais passer ! »

Autre gestionnaire des conflits, garant inconscient de la paix, Ventus a une voix criarde et un T-shirt blanc éclatant. Il est le frère jumeau de Roxas, ce qui veut dire, de deux choses l'une, qu'il est assis à côté de lui et qu'il est son antithèse. Cette place, d'ailleurs, qu'il a prise à côté de son frère a suscité avant l'action un élan d'indignation face au non-respect du traditionnel plan de table un garçon, une fille, un garçon, une fille. En Ventus, tout est clair, lumineux. C'est d'ailleurs son nom, page deux : « Le jumeau lumineux ». Il joue son rôle avec légèreté, sans y penser. Il porte des baskets blanches qui seront vues aux côtés des ballerines blanches quand sa mère l'embrassera sur le front pour le remercier de l'aider à débarrasser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'est pas bon, mon poulet ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Le texte construit en questions qui pourraient être de vraies questions si elles n'étaient pas systématiquement des piques, Larxène prend à cœur son rôle de « matrone acide ». Elle a cuisiné avec un talent qu'on lui envie, un talent qu'elle tient de son mari qui est chargé en secret, dans les coulisses, de préparer le repas. Roxas ne répond pas : il n'a pas de texte, il ne peut pas parler encore. De toute façon, il se fait chier. Ventus ouvre la bouche à sa place.

« Non, non, il ne mange plus de viande, c'est tout.

— Mon propre fils, végétarien ! Quelle blague ! Ha, ha, ha !

— Cid, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? J'aurais préparé un petit quelque chose.

— De toute façon, il est trop tard. »

Saïx ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis le lever de rideau. Il est assis en bout de table avec une chemise parfaitement repassée, c'est la place depuis laquelle il joue le rôle du patriarche froid. C'est un rôle qu'il a hérité du père de Larxène à sa mort, Cid ayant été jugé trop pauvre et trop vulgaire pour le rôle. Trop « popu », avait dit la productrice. Page deux, première ligne : « Le nouveau patriarche ». Tous les comédiens savent bien que c'est lui qui cuisine en coulisses, mais le spectateur ne doit pas s'en douter, alors ils n'en parleront pas. Tous, à leur façon, participent à l'équilibre bancal de cette comédie dramatique.

« Trop tard, trop tard ! »

Yuffie a la voix la plus aiguë, la plus sincère. C'est celle que Demyx préfère. Son texte n'est pas écrit, elle a si peu d'incidence et reçoit si peu de considération qu'elle peut se permettre d'improviser comme elle le souhaite. Elle a de très grands yeux et des pieds qui trépignent en permanence. C'était une évidence, ce rôle pour elle, en avant-dernière ligne de la page deux : « L'enfant ». Demyx lui sourit, chantonne pour continuer l'improvisation. Les autres les ignorent avec la force de l'habitude acquise par les nombreuses répétitions de ce dîner. Demyx est le seul à avoir le droit d'interagir vraiment avec elle, d'entrer dans le jeu de l'enfant. À demi spectateur de la comédie mille fois jouée, Demyx a fini par se rabattre sur le rôle dont personne ne voulait, celui qu'on lui avait destiné avant qu'il puisse le comprendre. Demyx est « L'idiot ». L'idiot de la famille. Au tout début de la pièce, il a failli gaffer, aborder un vrai sujet, un sujet sérieux. Sa mère, la matrone acide, l'a arrêté à temps. S'il se mettait à dire des choses, plus personne ne l'apprécierait. Mais les gaffes font partie intégrante du rôle. Demyx a pris l'idiot avec brio, il excelle ici, et c'est plus facile. Il n'est ceci dit pas le meilleur interprète. Il y en a un, un qui les surpasse tous. En face du siège de Larxène, c'est le trône de Vanitas. Le plus jeune de la fratrie désordonnée qu'ils forment avec Larxène et Cid, il ne ressemble en rien ni à son frère ni à sa sœur. Quand il était petit, Demyx était amoureux de Vanitas follement, idiotement, poétiquement. C'est peut-être comme ça qu'il a décroché son rôle. Avec son sourire qui flotte au-dessus d'eux tous, son ombre qui rôde et ses études en psychologie, il aurait pu s'appeler « L'oncle dissident », mais le destin a voulu faire de ce dîner une comédie, alors il a fallu qu'il en soit autrement. En dernière ligne de la page deux, en-dessous de « L'enfant », le rôle de Vanitas est inscrit, limpide : « L'absent ».

(Ça donne envie à Demyx de pleurer, mais il ne peut pas, l'idiot n'a pas de tristesse, seulement des chansons qu'il chantera ivre d'un ton joyeux, et dont personne jamais n'écoutera les paroles.)

RIDEAU


End file.
